Klaine Actually
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: Since Glee is doing an episode dedicated to Love Actually, I thought I would do my share of fics and do Klaine Actually. DRABBLE


So recently, we got some spoilers that the Christmas episode is called Glee actually and is based off of Love Acutally, so I thought it'd be a good idea to tell you all what I want to happen with Klaine with this episode :D

Not Beta'd, but its also on my tumblr, klaine-is-endgame

I don't own Love Actually or Glee or Klaine

* * *

Kurt hadn't thought this would be the outcome when his dad had called a couple of days ago and asked if he was coming home for Christmas. Kurt had frowned and said he wished he could, but he had deadline to meet with his newest project with Vogue.

Now, opening the door to his loft and seeing his dad standing in the doorway was all Kurt could have imagined.

"Dad!" Kurt had practically screamed, and flung his arms around the older Hummel.

"Hey Buddy! You didn't think I was gonna let you spend Christmas alone, did you?" Kurt had told Burt about Rachel leaving with Brody and thats when his dad had really insisted that Kurt come home.

"I—- I didn't know," Kurt said suddenly feeling choked up.

"Whats wrong bud?"

"I've just really missed you, dad." Kurt said wrapping his arms around his dad once more.

"I've missed you too, bud, but I have to go and get my luggage. Left it down in the cab. Ohh by the way, I got you a present." Burt smiled as he slipped out, and Kurt briefly wondered what he meant.

Then suddenly, standing in front of Kurt was Blaine, holding some type of cards.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, yes boyfriend, they had made up after Kurt had found out all Blaine did was kiss the other guy. Of course he made Blaine swear he would never do it again, and in return he swore to answer his calls and let Blaine talk about his life more, and just like that they were Kurt and Blaine again.

Putting his finger to his lips, and signaling for Kurt to be quiet, Blaine started to hold up the cards.

When Blaine held up the first card, Kurt smiled as he read what Blaine had put.

**_Merry Christmas baby. Our second Christmas._**

Putting the first down, Kurt watched Blaine smile, then smiled himself reading the second card.

**_The second of many._**

The third card, made Kurt's eyes start to water a little.

**_We've both made mistakes, some worse than others. _**

The next card, made Kurt's heart flip-flop.

**_But I need you to know you are my soulmate Kurt and I will love you…_**

The next card made Kurt laugh.

**_until we both look like this._**

On the card was a picture of two old men smiling at each other, kissing.

Kurt smiled, catching a few tears on his fingers, and waiting for the next card.

**_Which is why, I have a very important question to ask you. _**

Sitting the last card down with the rest, Blaine smiled at Kurt and got down on one knee.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

Pulling a box out of his pocket, Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I know we promised each other that we would never hurt each other again," He said looking into Kurt's eyes. "But I want to make it official. Of course we're going to fight, we're going to argue, but I know we will always come out stronger from it. I want to make you mine forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Opening the box, Blaine smiled as Kurt gasped.

Throwing his arms around Blaine, Kurt screamed, "Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!"

Picking Kurt up, Blaine picked him up in his arms and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. Sitting him down, Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger though tear stained eyes.

"I love you!" Blaine said as soon as the ring was on his finger, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt said leaning in to give him another kiss.

"My fiance." Blaine whispered.

"Fiance." Kurt whispered back like he couldn't believe it.

"I see he said yes!" The two heard from behind them.

"You knew?" Kurt asked, eyes wide.

"Of course I did. Now come on, I want some quality time with my boys."

"Burt…" Blaine said, his eyes shining with happiness.

Burt just smiled at them, "Come on, its Christmas and I have presents."

Shutting the door behind them, the three boys had one of there favorite Christmas's ever. There first Christmas together as a family. The first of many.


End file.
